


Pine Tree No More

by MyHeroSite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Betrayal, Dark Dipper Pines, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Misunderstandings, Origin Story, Poor Dipper, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sad Mabel Pines, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: Bill attempts to take over Mabel's body in Weirdmageddon but ends up in Dipper's mind instead and Dipper is able to trap Bill within. Things don't get better from there.
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Pine Tree No More

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to my take on an Alcor origin story since I've always loved this au, so this is my version. It takes place from the middle of Weirdmageddon and enters Post-Weirdmageddon. It goes a bit differently than the typical origin and ends differently as well. Also, there isn't a happy-ending here, so leave if you are expecting one of those. I hope you like it!

It all started in Weirdmageddon, the Apocalypse of Gravity Falls Oregon. The ritual had failed due to Stan and Ford's failure to cooperate, and now, the triangular maniac floated above them, laughing wildly.

“YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME, BILL CIPHER!? I AM THE ALL-SEEING EYE, AND YOU ARE A BUNCH OF MEATSACKS! YOU ARE NOTHING!”

“W-we're not afraid of you!” Mabel, Dipper's twin-sister declared, even though the shakiness of her voice and face expression clearly proved otherwise.

“IS THAT SO? WELL, YOU WILL BE, ONCE I TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND MAKE YOU WATCH YOURSELF KILL YOUR FAMILY! AND, I THINK I WILL LET YOU LIVE AFTEWARDS AS A REWARD FOR DEALING WITH THEM FOR ME!”

Mabel shriveled back and put a hand on her grappling hook, but stood her ground. She was shaking, and her mind seemed to have frozen. Bill Cipher laughed as he flew towards her. She put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes, only for whatever she expected to occur to never happen. Instead, Dipper rushed in front of her and the isosceles triangle entered his mind. Dipper collapsed on the ground in front of her and she screamed his name.

“Dipper!”

Mabel shook him, but he didn't respond. Ford checked his pulse and looked at them, grimly.

“He's alive.”

“That's good!” Stan exclaimed.

“Yes, but, Bill is attempting to take over his mind as we speak. When he wakes up, Dipper may no longer be in control.”

“No...” Mabel whimpered. “This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Dipper.”

“Don't beat yourself up about it, Mabel. Dipper's strong. He'll snap out of it, I'm sure of it!” Wendy encouraged, placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

“Yeah, you're right! Come on bro, bro, you better come back, or else you'll miss our birthday party!” Mabel said, shaking him.

Everyone began to follow her lead and started encouraging him, unaware of whether or not he could actually hear them.

Meanwhile, Dipper was in the Mindscape with Bill Cipher and since Bill Cipher was a dream demon, the mind was his domain and he was at his highest power within the mind. Dipper gulped as blue fire spread out around the sides of the Mindscape before him, and the triangle turned red, alerting Dipper of his current emotion: rage.

“YOU'RE REALLY CLEVER AREN'T YOU, PINETREE? GUESS I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!”

Dipper searched his mind for solutions and found one: he could control his own mind and his mind was his own domain. That was the only way he stood a chance against Bill Cipher, Master of the Mind.

However, instead of being attacked by the fierce blue flames, something else happened; crimson string wrapped itself around his arm. Dipper noticed that a long part of the string went back to Bill Cipher and was attached to a rectangle piece of wood he held onto.

“YOU'RE MY PUPPUT NOW, PINE TREE! NOW, JUST SET BACK AND LET ME DRIVE! WE WOULDN'T WANT YOUR MINDSCAPE TO GET DAMAGED NOW, WOULD WE!?”

Dipper's mind went foggy. However, he still contained his thinking ability, no matter how cloudy his Mindscape got.

A pair of blue scissors with a green pine tree symbol on the blade itself, and it split in-half when the blades opened, preparing to slice through the string wrapped around his left arm. It did so, then moved over to the one on his right, while Dipper walked towards him.

“NO, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE!”

Dipper stopped moving and allowed for the second string to be cut in-two. Then, he reached for his pine tree hat and removed it, glaring at Bill Cipher, with an emotionless look that would have made a human shudder.

“I am not your pine tree anymore, Cipher.”

Dipper tossed the pine tree hat aside and let his hair spring loose for the first time since the Summer in Gravity Falls began.

“ONLY ANOTHER DREAM DEMON SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHAT YOU ARE DOING, BUT YOU AREN'T ONE, YOU ARE JUST A MEATSACK, SO WHY ARE YOU ABLE TO MOVE!?”

“I will tell you why, Cipher. It is because I am more than meets the eye.”

Dipper smirked at Bill Cipher's infuriation at the pun and moved onto the next stage of his plan. He rose his arm and instructed his fingers to bend towards him. Then, chains rose down from the pitch blackness and attached themselves to the demon's wrists.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OF ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM BILL CIPHER, MASTER OF THE-”

“Mind, I know,” Dipper deadpanned. “But, that title doesn't appear to be helping you now, does it? Looks like I'm the Master of the Mind, now.”

A cell door appeared on the imaginary floor and opened up. Bill Cipher struggled and his blue fire consumed the entire area. However, Dipper created a water barrier and defended himself with ease.

“I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, PINE TREE!”

“Goodbye, Cipher.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The chains wrapped around his legs as well and dragged him within the dark pit, the gate shutting and a silver key appearing locking it, afterwards. Dipper took a moment to regain himself and his mind. He could hear Bill's screams and attempted to shut them out. Hopefully, he could contain the dream demon within his own mind and not lose himself in the process. With that thought, he focused on entering reality.  
…

Mabel Pines gasped as Dipper groaned.

“He's waking up!” she exclaimed.

“Stay back! It might not be him!” Ford warned, while Stan readied his fists.

Then, his eyes opened, revealing normal human ones, instead of golden demon ones. Tears sprung in Mabel's own and she reached over, tackling Dipper in a bear-hug.

“Dipper, you did it!” she exclaimed.

“Knew you could do it, Kid!” Stan exclaimed, hiding his fists.

The Pines family all went over and hugged Dipper, before backing off moments later.

“Thanks,” Dipper said.

Then, he looked around and noticed that there were cracks on the floor of the Fearamid.

“What happened?”

“The Fearamid suddenly fell out of the sky!” Pacifica answered.

“We all thought we were going to die!” Stan said.

“It appears that whatever you did in the Mindscape ended Weirdmageddon,” Ford answered. “You saved us all, Dipper. I owe you a great debt.”

He stopped the apocalypse? He was a hero! To be honest, he never thought he would accomplish anything great in his life, but knowing that he saved many lives would be something that he would never forget, and something that he definitely saw as proving worth to his existence.

All of a sudden, an angry scream went off in his mind and his head throbbed. He clenched his head and bent his knees. The others looked alarmed and concerned.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried, rushing over to him.

“I'm okay,” he reassured, removing his hands moments later and swatting hers away as well.

“What happened?” Wendy asked.

“Bill's not dead. I trapped him in my Mindscape. I got him in there for now, but-”

“He might break out,” Ford said, finishing his sentence for him.

“Exactly. Sorry, Grunkle Ford.”

“Dipper, you did more than enough today. I will figure things out from here. Let's just get back to the shack and get some rest. You've earned it.”  
…

The next few days were rather calm, for Gravity Falls standards, anyway. They were mostly spent rebuilding the Mystery Shack and the town itself. There weren't any supernatural occurrences, aside from some eyeball bats that were spotted off in the distance. Bill's forces appeared to have fled, and allowed them time to collect themselves. However, Dipper had many questions about Bill being trapped within his mind.

“Since Bill's in my head, do you think I can use his powers?” Bill asked, Mabel while she swiped up some rubble in the Mystery Shack.

“I don't know, Bro-bro, but do you really think it's a good idea?”

That was odd. Mabel normally would have wanted to discover the answer to his question right away, but she actually didn't seem that curious. In fact, she seemed... tired.

“What do you mean?” he asked, hoping to get her side of things.

“Maybe using his powers will help him get free!”

“Mabel, I'm fine. I've got a pretty good cell for him. He's not getting out of there anytime soon,” he reassured. “What's the problem, Mabes?”

“What's the problem!? Dipper, this is all my fault! I caused Weirdmageddon by giving Bill the stupid rift and I am not going to let him do it again, because you want to test out some of his magic tricks! What if using his powers weakens the cage!?”

“I-”

“Oh my gosh, he's already taking over your mind, isn't he? Come with me, Dipper, we're going to get Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the Mystery Shack.

“NO!” Dipper shouted, yanking his arm away from her grasp with all his strength.

Her face was full of shock and fear at the same time, and she refused to move, as if she was afraid one move would make him attack her.

“Dipper, your eyes... they're like his.”

Dipper froze. His eyes darted to the ground where a puddle resided and the yellow tint revealed itself to him, before his eyes went back to normal.

“I-I'm sorry, Mabel!” he yelled, bolting upstairs and into their room, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
…

Later, Mabel went down to the basement where Grunkle Ford was. She told her about what happened and he nodded throughout, clearly thinking up a plan.

“Grunkle Ford, do you think Bill is-”

“I don't know, Mabel, but what I do know is that he is influencing Dipper's mind and that he needs to be dealt with, before he can do anymore harm. Mabel, do you remember the Cipher Wheel?”

“Of course. That was the original plan to deal with that dorito!”

“Well, I believe that if it is put onto his body, we may be able to get Bill out and into the pocket dimension we originally planned on trapping him in. However, given the severity of this ritual, blood is required.”

“You mean-” Mabel said, paling at the notion.

“Yes. You need to use this to put the Cipher Wheel on his chest,” Ford said, taking out the dagger and holding it out on his palms.

“I-I can't!” Mabel stuttered, the thought of hurting her brother mortifying her.

“Mabel, Dipper trusts you. I believe you are the only one fit for this task. Now, will you save him or will you let Bill Cipher remain in his mind? The sooner we move, the quicker we can get him out and the sooner things can be good again, Mabel. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but-”

“I'll do it,” she said firmly.

Ford smiled sympathetically and handed her the dagger.

“Don't use too much pressure. We don't want the bleeding to hurt him severely. And, I'd recommend waiting until he's asleep tonight. He won't feel the pain and it's something better off not remembering. However, you shouldn't knock him out; the process will go a lot smoother if his mind is fully functional.”

“I understand. I will do my best, Grunkle Ford,” she stated.

“I know you will. And, we still have the Memory Gun, so if you don't want to remember that, you don't have to. I can use it on him, if he sees.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, get going. And, remember, timing is everything.”

Mabel nodded, and walked up the stairs to their room. She got out a hairpin and proceeded to unlock the door. Moments later, she heard a click and she gently pulled the door open, to find her brother laying on his back, sound asleep. She gulped. It was time.  
…

“Hey, Pine Tree!” Bill called.

Dipper groaned. He was not in the mood.

“What?” he reluctantly responded.

“I just wanted you to know that your sister just arrived and she is holding a dagger to your chest. Your welcome!”

“What!?” he exclaimed, in the Mindscape and as he sat up in reality.

His head bumped into Mabel's and the dagger dropped to the floor.

“Ow...” she grumbled, rubbing her head. Then, she gasped, looking at the dagger on the floor and back at Dipper's face.

“Dipper, it's not what it looks like! I was-”

The dagger shot to the side and entered the wall, causing Mabel to yelp. A couple strands of brown hair fell down and a few of the strands were caught by the blade itself. Dipper's yellow eyes narrowed in on her and she backed up a bit as he approached her, shivering in fear.

“Dipper-”

“Don't 'Dipper' me! Wanna explain what you were going to do with that?” he demanded, voice sounding high-pitched like Bill's own.

Mabel froze and so did Dipper, as he waited for a response.

“Well?”

“I...”

Then, tears began to pour out of his eyes, and he stared at her briefly, before bolting out of the room and out of the Mystery Shack.

“Dipper!” she called.

He entered the forest and ran awhile before slowing down.

“See, Pine Tree? She's afraid of you. They all are,” Bill taunted, in his mind.

“They're afraid of you!” Dipper shouted, in real-life.

“Then, why was it you that she tried to stab?”

“I...”

“Dipper!” Mabel hollered.

He stopped and clenched his fists.

“She betrayed you. Are you going to let her lie to you, too?” Bill said, in a sing-song tone.

“Shut up,” Dipper muttered, under his breath.

“Dipper, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to save you!”

“Save me? How can you 'save me' with a dagger? Did you finally get tired of the 'Little Dipper' always hanging around?”

His eyes were currently normal, but the tears from earlier had dried, leaving ugly stains behind, and a redness in them.

“I can explain! I-”

“How many times is it now that she has let you down, Pine Tree?” Bill asked.

Various memories of Dipper standing up for Mabel even when he lost everything in return flashed through his mind. And, all those times, she never thanked him, did she? Bill's voice became less threatening and more convincing as time went on.

“Enough!”

Blue fire spread out around him and caught the trees. Some fire nearly hit Mabel as well, but she stepped back in time to avoid it. He stood in front of the flame, looking her in the eyes as calmly as he could manage.

“Mabel, I trusted you. You have always been there for me. But, now that I've thought about it, I can see that you have always been selfish.”

“Dipper-”

“How many times have I lost everything because of you? I lost my chance at getting Wendy as my girlfriend because you wanted that pig, and even before then, Mom and Dad always rewarded you, but punished me, and you didn't comfort me, not even once! I thought twins stuck together, but it looks like I was wrong. How wrong was I about everything else, huh, Mabes? Do the others hate me, too? Do they call me a freak like our peers at school? Did are parents send us here to get rid of me for a Summer?”

“That's right, Pine Tree, you're just the scapegoat and once a scapegoat, always a scapegoat! However, that's not how things work for you, anymore. Now that you have my power, you can become the ruler of the world, and even the entire universe if you set your mind to it! I can help find us a way off this miserable hunk of rock and we can do as we please, without these meatsacks getting in our way! What do you say, Pine Tree?”

“I don't need you anymore, Mabel, and now, I am going to let this place burn!”

Dipper snapped his fingers and fire attacked Gravity Falls, consuming its entirety, and the pine tree hat on his head burned to a crisp along with it. And, at the same time, a black trenchcoat replaced Dipper's normal clothes, completely erasing everything that made Dipper, Dipper. Mabel fell to her knees screaming and crying while Dipper smirked, a single tear leaking out of his yellow eyes.

“You, you aren't my brother!” Mabel cried, grabbing a stick with a sharp point and charging towards his back.

Dipper sighed and stepped aside. Mabel almost fell forward, but managed to turn around and face him.

“It's been fun, Shooting Star, but Pine Tree and I have a rendezvous with the universe! But, who knows, maybe we'll meet again on some sunny day!” Bill said, after Dipper gave him permission to temporarily take over his body. “Remember to buy gold, Shooting Star! Bye!”

Then, Dipper took over.

“Why?” Mabel weakly asked, dropping the stick, realizing she had been beat.

“Because, I am Dipper Pines no longer. I am now beyond human comprehension. I am Alcor the Dreambender. Goodbye, Mabel.”

And, with that, he walked away, with the blue flame crackling behind him, and his sister cursing his name.


End file.
